


Fic Bites - D.Gray Man

by monkeydra



Series: Fic Bites [18]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice, Alternate Universe - Sky High, Alternate Universe - The Mummy, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeydra/pseuds/monkeydra
Summary: some short fics I wrote for D.Gray Man





	1. Kanda/Link - Pride and Prejudice

Kanda’s nails bit into his palms as blood roared in his ears. No one infuriated him quite like this man, even now standing rigid and proud with rainwater dripping down his sharp features. His features softened for a split second, brows furrowed and the look in his eyes genuinely _hurt_ before icing over again, although not quite as thoroughly as before.

“Forgive me,” he said, voice steady and sincere, “I shouldn’t have presumed.”

For a moment, he looked like he still wanted to lean forward and kiss him; for a moment, Kanda thought he would let him.


	2. Kanda/Allen/Link - Sky High

There was a moment, just a tiny one, during training when Allen thought he had the upper hand. Then Kanda flipped and Allen’s head was trapped between his thighs, cheeks on fire and eyes wide.

“Focus, beansprout,” he growled, squeezing harder, and Allen had a fleeting thought that this wasn’t a bad way to go.

“You’re doing this on purpose,” Link accused from the sidelines.

“If it works,” he shot back with a smirk, looking impossibly smug when Link flushed too.


	3. Link/Allen - Fake Dating

“Please, Allen,” he said, and Allen felt a thrill at hearing his first name for once instead of his last. “I can’t handle another blind date from my siblings.”

They must be driving him crazy, for Link to flat out admit it like that and put that begging tone in his voice.

“Of course, Link; you don’t have to keep convincing me.” The sudden, relieved smile that broke out on his face made his chest tighten and Allen smile in response.


	4. Lavi/Kanda/Allen - The Mummy

Lavi opened his mouth to read the inscription, and Kanda slapped a hand over his mouth while Allen yanked the black book away from him.

“ _Did you not learn from last time?_ ” Kanda snapped, both of them glaring at Lavi. He kept a straight face for a moment before he was laughing into Kanda’s hand, tears running from his eye and clutching his stomach.

“Your guys’ _faces_ ,” he choked out as Allen slapped him on the back of the head.

“Next time, I’m letting the mummy eat you,” Kanda grumbled.


End file.
